


A Compounding Problem

by Three_Seas



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, avengers academy au, kind of, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Seas/pseuds/Three_Seas
Summary: If Tony’s life was the kind of movie that starts with a record scratch and a freeze frame, it would probably happen now. But because this isn’t a movie, Tony crashes against the wall and doesn’t get back up.





	A Compounding Problem

If Tony’s life was the kind of movie that starts with a record scratch and a freeze frame, it would probably happen now. There’d be flashbacks, of course. You’d see him meeting Nick Fury and being told about the Academy, the day he made DUM-E, his first flight in the suit. Tony likes to think he’s the lovable hero, the one who makes a quip about the oversized chunk of rubbish that had thrown him across the parking lot, where the audience gets back in the present just in time to watch him land skillfully on his feet and show this jerk what he’s really made of. But because this isn’t a movie, Tony crashes against the wall, falls thirty feet to the pavement below, and doesn’t get back up.

  
Not for several hours at least. Tony comes to as a bright sunrise cuts through the cracks in his visor and struggles to his feet with FRIDAYs tense voice in his ears.

“13 missed calls from Ms. Potts, Boss.”

  
“Fuck.”

  
\---

  
It was really far too easy to sneak into the Academy in his Mark S (for shhh), and hiding the suit in his lab was only trickier because he had to swear the bots to secrecy (again). The visor would obviously need repairs, same with the main repulsors and a few other components, but Tony had a feeling he wasn’t getting a peaceful morning. Instead, he pulled out a couple of breadboards. He had a new theory to test.

“Hey JARVIS, turn on some—”

  
The doors slammed open with such force Fury must’ve kicked them - _seriously, swinging doors? In this day and age? I’ve **gotta** fix that_\- and Tony made sure he was wearing a smug grin as he spun around.

  
“Director! To what do I owe the pleasure of an incredible entrance on this lovely morning?” Fake cheer, that’ll piss him off.

  
“I suppose you’ve been here all night Stark?” Fury stands in the room like he owns it, and his face is an open book to what he’s here for. Not disappointed, just angry.

  
“Sure have.”

  
“Then I’m sure you haven’t heard anything about the flying hero sighted near Brooklyn.”

  
“Hm?” - _play dumb PLAY DUMB_ \- “Same guy as last week you think?” - _dumber than **that**!_-

  
“We’re sure.”

  
“Huh. Catch any footage this time?” - _holy crap Tony stop talking_ -

  
As it turns out, Fury could look angrier. Christ, it was almost comical. “None. CCTV in the vicinity was disabled and civilians’ phones were wiped of relevant video and images.”

  
“Ooo. This guy’s good, isn’t he?” - _leave, just leave, get out of here you’re just making it worse moron_ \- “Good luck with that, I’m heading out.”

  
“Oh? Bit earlier than your usual, isn’t it?” Fury’s face hadn’t shifted, still fixing Tony with an icy glare.

  
“For sure,” Tony grabbed his bag, swinging by to pat DUM-E and YOU as he headed to the door, “but, y’know, late night plus a busy day, gotta take a break sometime.” - _I’ve never taken a break in my life_ \- “Plus I **really** want a shower. So take care director, feel free to see yourself out.” Flicking off the lights just for the satisfaction, Tony turned down the hall and took off at a jog as those old-fashioned doors swung shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is really short, but I wanted to get something up. You know, make a commitment, test the audience, whatever. There'll be a short intro from T'challa's point of view, and then we'll really get into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fanfic, so we'll see how this goes!


End file.
